


The Hawk caught the Sparrow

by TCFactory



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCFactory/pseuds/TCFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawk-Father, they call him, but when Taliyah rushed to tear down the tyrant, she did not expect him to be anything but human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hawk caught the Sparrow

Taliyah came to the city to defeat the tyrant and she had every intention to go through with that plan. 

She cornered the self-proclaimed Emperor and his entourage outside the city walls. The guards of flesh and blood scattered at the sight of her rock projectiles and the rest, pale, ghastly creatures turned to dust under her barrage until only the tall figure of the tyrant remained, a gaudy giant dressed in gold and brocades. He stood frozen in place, shocked by her attack she imagined, face obscured by the heavy golden helmet. 

She could have crushed him and his useless gold there and then, but she wanted to see him, see the face of this wicked man who would chain the free people of Shurima.

Fearless she rushed in close, swiftly raising a sharp slab of rock upwards in a devastating uppercut that made Azir rear back and sent the golden helmet and the attached fabric flying, revealing the face underneath.

Taliyah expected a shout of pain, but the sound he made was piercing screech of outrage that made her ears ring and urged something primal in her to flee.

Stunned, she wasn’t prepared when he lunged forward with speed belying his size and all she could do was hang on as unyielding, metal clad finger closed around her throat and lifted her like she weighted less than a thought, legs dangling uselessly above the ground.

Fingers fighting to hold on the to the overheated metal of his gauntlet, she stared at him with eyes wide open. He was soot-grey feathers, wicked-sharp beak and a pair of furious, startlingly blue eyes. Her attack injured him, the rock cutting a long line along his head, but it was closing, healing in front of her very eyes. 

Hawk-Father, they called him and indeed he was; bird of prey poised for the kill, to rip the foolish sparrow apart who dared challenge him to a fight.

 


End file.
